comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Realm Of Pluxitha (Earth-P)
A great time ago, a battle began between four of the realms greatest monsters. The monsters of the elements Fire, Earth, Water (and Ice) and Air began a raging war with each other from all directions. From the east came the beast of fire known as Joceus, burning the ground as he took a step. To the west, the monster of water Drue drowned all in his path, and froze the remains. From the North, Edon, the beast of air. With her wings, she could create tornadoes. And finally from the south, came the demon of earth Wymon. With his hands in the air, he could create an earthquake form simply punching the ground. These monsters battled for over 500 years before the beasts grew tired. They came to terms with each others demands, but decided to create a world where humans and creatures would fight against each other, each of their creation to see which kingdoms on what side would be better. And thus was the realm of Pluxitha created. All who live in the realm know this story of their monster gods and fight for their honor. Throughout the realm of Pluxitha, there lay eight kingdoms each with their own kind of people. To the east, lies the kingdoms of the Black Queen (Flora) and the Red King (Caim). Their two kingdoms work together to keep one another safe. To the west, the kingdoms of the Blue King (Darren) and the Elven Queen (Elizabeth) are united completely. The two work in harmony to fight against the kingdoms to the south led by the Feline Queen (Lyra) and the Giant King (Mordecai). The lesser kingdoms lie to the North and the South. To the North lies kingdom of the Steel King (Kazuya) and the Frost Queen Cassandra. The two remain pacifists unless needed. This upsets their monster creator, which is why he created monsters for them to combat. Separate to these kingdoms lies the Pirate King known only as Crimson Fate who lives with his subjects on a boat at sea, and the Forest of the Children. While not technically a kingdom, no one will dare set foot in the Forest of the Children, not even the fearless Pirate King Crimson Fate. The Red King and Black Queen most kept to themselves, remaining neutral in all wars. That is until Queen Flora disappeared .. Not much is known of what happened to the queen, but her daughter Amarra is next in line to receive her claim to the throne. At the young age of 18, can this young woman take up her mother's mantle while still trying to figure out just what happened to her mother? Or will someone else from one of the realms attempt to take the throne? The Pirate King aims to claim Amarra's throne for himself and has made many claims against her life, but The kingdom of the Black Queen has requested aid from not only the red king, but the blue king as well. And so the battle for the throne of the Kingdom of the Shadows begins. (Hope you guys enjoyed this little peak at what I've been working on/coming up with. ^_^ More to come tomorrow! :D) Category:Created by Actingoutlove Category:Earth-P Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Humans